


After The Carnivale Fire

by DarkBlueRetro



Category: The Terror (TV 2018), The Terror - Dan Simmons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 03:14:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14967926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkBlueRetro/pseuds/DarkBlueRetro
Summary: This is a “If Stanley survived the fire he made” fic, in which he didn’t. But his attitude starts to change when Goodsir helps him. First fic, not the best.





	After The Carnivale Fire

“I can’t believe you would do that!” The young assistant surgeon said, patching the older surgeon from the fire he threw himself on. The carnivale was destroyed, many men perished and its all the blanked faced man’s fault, Dr. Stephen Samuel Stanley. Stanley couldn’t feel anything but pain. The fire really did a number on his body. It would take a while for Goodsir to get Stanley back on his feet.  
“Why am I still here? Where’s everyone?”  
“Many men died. What you did killed so many.”  
Stanley, still trying to recover, felt his heart sink for a little bit. He looked to see bandages being wrapped on him by Goodsir, his assistant. He looks at him, concerned.  
“Wh-wh-what about Peddie? Macdonald?”  
Goodsir stopped and made eye contact with the burnt doctor.  
“They died as well”  
Stanley slowly looked down. He felt so guilty, he couldn’t control what he’s done.  
He let his unstable mentality destroy the carnivale, the almost good thing to happen in the disastrous expedition. He couldn’t listen to the naturalist that he scowled and pushed around so much, he finally came to realization that this was really the life he’s in now. He now regrets  
“What have I done?” The surgeon looks down, as he’s gaining breath for a second chance of life. “I feel awful.”  
Goodsir heard what he said but ignored him as he treated the burns. They’re really difficult to heal, since the fire gave a great toll on Stanley. “Just leave me to die. I think I’ve done my part.” Goodsir stops and gives a look to Stanley. Even if he gets pushed around by his superior, he still feels guilt. “Not to be rude or anything, but you should’ve listened. Never brush off anything. But...”  
Stanley looked up, for the first time has face of regret he never had in his life  
“But I understand what you’ve done through.” The young naturalist said.  
“But, the fire, Carnivale...”  
“You need some rest. The burns are really hard to fix. See you in the morning.”  
Stanley, in pain, tries to sleep in his bed.  
“Goodsir...”  
Goodsir turns to look at him.  
“Thank you.” Stanley gives a small smile.  
Goodsir gives a smile back before going outside to another camp. Stanley thinks he might start to have a good relationship with Goodsir. For once, there’s something warm in his cold heart.

**Author's Note:**

> I felt like this was rushed and not worded well, that’s why I said it wasn’t the best. But that’s my first fic.


End file.
